


Tumblr cuddle prompts

by cranesmuir_witch



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, cuddle prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesmuir_witch/pseuds/cranesmuir_witch
Summary: I was given several prompts about cuddling on tumblr and will cross post them here as well.





	1. A Quiet Moment

It had been a very long week in the Fraser household and all five members were extremely happy it was over. Jamie had returned from a two week business trip abroad to sign the next bestselling military history author to their printing house. Faith received her acceptance letter into the secondary deaf school of her choice after enduring three rigorous elimination levels of testing. Bree broke her leg after making the bad choice of sliding down the banister yet still received a blue ribbon showing her sheep while proudly wearing a purple plaster cast. Finally, Dr. Claire Fraser had completed their family by giving birth to their last child, M.J. Both girls decided to celebrate their wins by spending time with their cousins at Lallybroch while their parents were celebrating theirs at home with their youngest. To say that the entire family was tired was an understatement of astronomical proportions.

Jamie and Claire sat side by side on the rather lumpy couch as they watched their youngest sleep nearby. She leaned closer into his side as he put his arm around her.

“I have to say that despite the pain I’m currently experiencing I am over the moon.” she sighed. “I didn’t think you were going to make it in time, honestly.”

“I have a well tipped taxi driver to thank for that!” he replied. “And also our stubborn Fraser bairn who thought he should take his time.”

The sleeping infant squeaked his approval from the Moses basket at their feet. He hadn’t been due for several weeks but like his older siblings had been born sooner than expected. Thankfully, his parents had prepared for it accordingly by having everything he’d need before Jamie had left.

“I’m going to have to send Jenny and Ian a very nice thank you gift for having the girls over.” Claire continued. “They’re both bouncing off the walls with all the good things we’ve had happen as of late. Well, except for Bree breaking her leg. I’d swear she’s proud of that aubergine leg of hers.”

“I think you’re right _mo ghraidh_.” he laughed. “She’s added some glitter to it to make sure everyone sees it at school. At least that’s what the note come from her headmistress said.”

They both groaned.

“So do you think this ginger Fraser will have his nose in a book like his Da?” she yawned. “Or be more of a daredevil like his sister?”

He kissed her forehead after pushing a flourish of dark curls out of the way. “I just hope he keeps surprising us like the other two.” he murmured. He tugged the blanket up a little higher over the both of them as he took a page out of her book and yawned as well.

“Until then,” Claire replied. “Let’s enjoy the quiet. I have a niggling suspicion it will be in short supply in the upcoming years.”

Jamie nodded sleepily.

And as usual, her diagnosis was spot on.


	2. Promises In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a prompt from @takemeawaytocamelot to have one of the Fraiser bairns have a nightmare. I hope you like this!

A torrential rainstorm battered the roof of the Fraser's tiny house. As usual, Jamie was snoring through its noisy lullaby while Claire was awake in the darkness worrying about Faith and Bree in the adjoining room. He had gently reminded her earlier while they had bathed the girls that the baby monitor was unquestionably battery powered. He had even put new batteries in them in front of her to try to reassure her. She knew that, rationally, in the event of a power cut they'd still be able to hear their daughters. Unfortunately, the overactive worry centre of her brain was yelling twice as loudly so she went to check on them.

She quietly padded down the hallway, opened the door a crack, then peeked in the room. The unmistakable silhouette of Faith rocking back and forth in her bed talking was the first thing she saw as a loud crack of thunder shook the room. Lightning soon followed to light up the room along with the frightened girl’s face.

“ _Mama! I saw a dragon, Mama_!” she signed excitedly. “ _My bed was shaking and there was a big light! It was going to eat me Mama!_ ”

Claire's heart sank as the guilt washed over her. Since her daughter had to take her new cochlear implants off at night she was still adjusting to the shift in levels of hearing. It was an easy decision whether or not their children should be multilingual. So far the bright pair knew _Gàidhlig_ , English, BSL, and a smattering of French along with the knowledge of who would respond to which language. It was definitely a source of pride for the young couple. Now that both children were in school their language skills had flourished even more.

Faith scampered over to her mother and Claire happily sat down to hold her daughter closely on her lap. They sat back to front to make it easier to see each other's signing. 

“ _You had a nightmare, love_!” Claire replied. “ _It was just a bad dream, I promise. Do you need to use the toilet before you go back to bed_?”

Faith nodded then got up, ran down the hall, took care of business, then ran back to the room to jump back under the covers. She grabbed her stuffed deer and tucked it in next to herself.

Claire promised her wide-eyed daughter she would stay until the younger one fell asleep. With her mother holding her hand it just took five minutes to hear the rhythmic breathing that confirmed that to be the case. 

Several hours later when Jamie went to find his wife he found his three loves curled up together on the nursery floor. 

“ _Tha mi ‘n dùil sgàin mo chridhe_.” he murmured. He gently kissed all of them on the forehead then waited for them to wake. He was thankful beyond measure for each of them and promised to spend his life showing them.

*I reckon my heart will burst. (colloquial)


	3. Fortune Favors the Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompts of darkness and water/bath from @yellowfeather84 on tumblr.

Dr. Claire Fraser was having a less than stellar morning. It started when she stepped out of her bedroom and into a pile of cat sick even before her first cup of coffee. She quickly grabbed a tea towel from the kitchen to lay over the mess.

 _Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! That is just.. What is that? Mental note - bringing the cat in for a checkup would probably be a good idea._

Coffee would have to come after her shower due to the unforeseen feline interruption in her well constructed morning routine. She could get back on track if she answered some emails as she waited for her shower to warm up. 

_Wait! It's Bree’s turn for snack at Scouts next week? Damnation. I'll have to stop by Tesco to pick something up. I think it has to be gluten and tree nut free. Shit. Or is it dairy free?_

Unfortunately, she dropped her mobile mid text in the running water while she tried to multitask and check the temperature. It was submerged for a few seconds and despite the fact that she had safely protected it, she screamed. 

_You're a fucking surgeon and you let the object that organizes your entire fucking life fall through your fingers!_

Her screams woke the baby who had slept fitfully because he was miserable from teething. She startled at his cries but inhaled and exhaled several times to calm herself as she ran to comfort him. He stretched his arms out to her and she lovingly picked him up.

“Mama is so sorry, love!” she cooed. “How about we get you some porridge and some Calpol?”

“Mamamama. Eat! Mama!” he chattered while he flailed his arms towards the doorway.

Jamie rounded the corner into the nursery with a grin on his face. He kissed his wife and son before taking the boy from her. 

“And a happy anniversary to you my sassenach! Jenny just arrived to collect the bairns. I’ll change his nappy and get his things together while you get your coffee.” he said as he winked.

Claire stood there for a moment, stunned. 

_It is Saturday! Shit. Hold on… I already got his present! That first edition about his ancestors. Pain in the arse to find but amazing to find. So glad my tenacity paid off. And now for the life giving coffee!_

The laughing voices of her three older children echoed down the hallway as they chatted about their plans for the day with their cousins. Both Faith and Bree had their schedules planned out and were signing animatedly about them, Faith about her plans for an adventurous horse ride with Wee Jamie while her sister was incredibly excited about baking with their Aunt Jenny, Maggie and Kitty. Fergus knew their Uncle Ian would need help with fixing something around Lallybroch so he had no plans other than sneakily eating what desserts the girls made. 

_They are such amazing kids! All have had challenges thrown at them and thrived. So smart. Giving. Pain in the arse to each other just like any typical siblings._

“Please be well behaved for your aunt and uncle you three.” she implored. 

“Oh, they will be!” Jenny replied. “Or I'll tell their Da!”

Both women hugged and caught up on family gossip while Jamie packed everyone in his sister's car. Both families did their best to give each other time alone as often as possible resulting in a very tight knit unit. 

With the house finally quiet the couple stood in their lounge, arms wrapped around each other.

_I really hope he doesn't mind if I close my eyes while we're standing here. He's making me so warm._

“You have been so busy lately I thought I'd take our anniversary to spoil you.” he murmured. “I've drawn you a bath, extra bubbles exactly the way you like it.”

“Those LED candles, too?” she asked.

“Of course! I know what the lady of the house prefers.” he chuckled. “May I escort you to our chambers Lady Broch Tuarach?”

Claire playfully fanned herself as they walked toward their destination. She gasped when she saw how much effort he had put into making their ordinary bathroom into an oasis. 

“Okay, now strip down and get in, your Lordship.” she commanded. “I have plans for you, sir!”

He feigned being put out but couldn't stop smiling or interrupting her attempts to undress by smacking and complimenting his favorite assets. After some bad puns, playful banter with a side of innuendo, they at last sat in their bathtub. Claire sighed as she leaned back into her husband's chest.

_This is absolutely perfect! This day has certainly turned around!_

“I'd like to thank you again mo nighean donn for insisting we get an extra large tub put in here.” Jamie said. “And thank you to Murtagh for finding us a bargain.”

“I'm convinced he knows a lot of people who owe him favours.” she laughed. “Nothing and everything surprises me about your godfather the more I learn about him.”

_He's the closest I've had to a father since my own died. I can't imagine what our lives would be without him. The kids adore him as well! And not just for his excellent cooking skills._

“Probably so. And speaking of surprises, I heard you have one for me. Are my spies correct?” he inquired. 

She nodded, give him directions, and teased him as he tiptoed to their closet to find the wrapped box. He carefully opened it to find his book with a folded piece of paper inside it. At her urging, he opened the piece of paper to see the faint outline of a baby. 

_Wait for it! One, two, aaaaaand…._

Jamie let up a yell then jumped back into the water with Claire sending bubbles flying. He pulled her face to his then kissed her until she broke away.

“I'm glad you're excited but I think we need to clean up after tsunami Jamie.” she laughed.

He shook his head. “I regret to inform you that you're going to first kiss me and then I plan on making you yell loud enough to scare the cat.”

 _I am a fortunate woman_.


	4. Breakfast in Bed With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received a cuddle prompt on tumblr - "Hiii, are you taking cuddling prompts? Can you make a just waking up and Faith and Bree joining in and spending time in bed the Fraser family. Thnks"

It was early Sunday morning and the Fraser household was still asleep, save one. Jamie had slipped out just before sunrise to walk up the high street to their favourite bakery for pastries. Upon his return, scrambled eggs and streaky bacon were cooked while a pot of strong coffee brewed for his slumbering wife. The sun danced across the cutlery as he crept upstairs with a heavy tray of food. She wasn’t one to spoil herself but he lived for it, so today he decided on breakfast in bed.

“Claire, _mo chridhe!_ ” Jamie called. “I’ve a wee surprise for you!”

Three distinct giggles echoed down the hallway, sounds that made his heart leap. After Claire finished her degrees and he built up the family business they decided it was time to add to their family. First was Faith, their impatient oldest child who fought so hard to live through infancy. Brianna came as a welcome surprise soon after with love for everyone along with a protective streak a mile wide.

“Da! You can’t find us!” Bree giggled from under the duvet. Her head peeked out then quickly covered by her sister’s admonishing hush.

“I suppose your Da will have to eat all this delicious food by himself then.” Jamie teased. “Mmmmm! Bacon!” He set the tray down on the bedside table and as the scent wafted towards the bed three heads popped out from hiding with their eyes wide.

“You joke about eating my bacon, Laird Broch Tuarach?” Claire joked. “I’m quite affronted, sir!”

Jamie knelt in front of their bed with his hands clasped over his chest.

“Oh my dear lady! I humbly beg your undeserved forgiveness.” he replied with a wink.

“ ** _Da is our knight, Mama_**!” Faith signed. “ ** _And he brought breakfast_**!”

Bree nodded excitedly, “ ** _He is my favourite Da_** ”

Claire reached over and brought his face to hers. She smiled widely then peppered his face with kisses.

“You’re **my** favourite too.” she whispered. “I plan on showing you as soon as it can be arranged.”

Both girls lept at their father, interrupting the exchange. After the giggles died down the family turned their attention to the delicious task before them - breakfast in bed.

With Faith and Bree tucked in between their parents the food was doled out between the four plates. There was animated chatter about their big plans for later in the day until everyone was satisfied. Fortunately for the adults when little bellies are filled they tend to make the owners quite sleepy.

Tiny snores filled the room making Claire and Jamie contented. It took some manoeuvring but the couple made themselves comfortable tucked into each other with the children between them.

“Have I told you lately how thankful I am for you, and them?” he murmured.

“Every morning and every evening, Jamie. It’s worth the effort, isn’t it?”

“Oh, aye _mo nighean donn_. Aye.”


	5. The Sassenach and Her Familiar or Claire Talks to Adso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked for cuddle prompts on tumblr and was asked to do a "first thing in the morning" ficlet.

Claire had slept fitfully in the sparsely decorated flat without Jamie next to her. He was finishing the final paperwork with the estate agent up in St. Kilda before joining her in Glasgow. As excited as she was about their new beginnings, she was equally apprehensive of starting all over again. The residency at the Royal Infirmary was such an amazing opportunity it simply couldn't be turned down but now the gravity of the situation was starting to weigh heavily on her. She was trying to think positively but it was a struggle when she was alone. 

“He'll be here tomorrow!” she said cheerfully to the black furball in her lap. “Just one more night and he'll be here. I know you miss him as much as I do, Adso!”

The old moggy chirruped a response then returned to grooming himself.

“That is a very good point, I suppose.” she replied. “You did meet him first.”

Claire sighed heavily as she returned to her textbooks. Jamie would be there, then the furniture, and then they could finally go on their honeymoon. Granted, it was just a week in France house sitting for his uncle.

“But then again it is seven days together with no interruptions.” she explained to the cat. “No complaints from me!”

He chirped at her several times with his head cocked.

“Fine.” she conceded. “I'm complaining a little. You're a hard man to please! Now, enough of this chitchat, I need to get back to studying.”

Adso jumped off her lap then curled up in his bed. He was a sleepy cat with no other plans in the near future except perhaps eating.

Hours passed by quickly with Claire's nose in her books and the sun was beginning to rise. She yawned as she heard the milkman making his deliveries down the lane. When the familiar thump hit the front door she shuffled down the stairs to collect their usual order. Once it was safely in the refrigerator she decided it would be in her best interest to get a little sleep.

XXXxxxXXX

Jamie missed Claire. The bed in their flat was much too big without her there so decided he’d surprise his wife by arriving a few hours earlier than expected. He had just parked in front of their new flat when he saw Claire opening the door to bring their milk inside. He’d have to tell her how beautiful she was with her hair mussed and the way the sunrise hit her whiskey highlights. 

He unlocked the door, set his suitcases down, then climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Claire was curled up in bed with the duvet around her like a nest. He gently tugged at the covers and climbed in bed with her. She grabbed his arm to tug it over top of her and pull him close. 

“I love you Jamie.” Claire mumbled sleepily.

“ _Tha gaol agam oirbh, agus bithidh gu bràth_.”

As soon as she heard his voice reply she turned over to see his smiling face. She lay her head on his chest while he stroked her hair. 

“I think I missed you a wee bit while you were down here.” Jamie whispered. “Jenny and Ian did their best but…”

“I feel sheepish saying it but it was really hard being here alone.” Claire replied. “It was the first time I’ve ever slept alone. I have to say I’d rather not do that again.”

“I think that can be arranged Mrs. Fraser. I think that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha gaol agam oirbh, agus bithidh gu bràth = I love you, I always will


	6. Twice the Love to Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anon -"Cuddle prompt #27 First cuddle please!"  
> This ficlet is from my AU "How to Survive a Car Trip", the fic I wrote for @iwanttodriveyouthroughthenight this past holiday for tumblr's Secret Santa exchange. I hope you enjoy it!

When Jamie got the call at work that Claire had gone into premature labor he knew he needed to be by her side. He called Jenny from work in a panic and she immediately promised to keep the kids at Lallybroch until she heard something. He told her she was a blessing as he rushed out the door. 

From the very beginning her third pregnancy had been touch and go. Several frightening moments over the last few months had warranted Claire finally being put on complete bedrest at twenty four weeks. Her doctors tried to assure her it was simply an attempt to avoid any further issues but she wasn't convinced. 

“I'll do whatever they say needs to be done, Jamie,” she whispered. “but I'm afraid...”

He was as well, yet nothing ramped that feeling up to terrified as when he heard her verbalise it. She was a surgeon so odds regarding life and death were her specialty. He prayed those instincts were wrong, just this once.

Julia Caitriona and Angela Elizabeth came into the world squawking just an hour after their father arrived much to everyone's surprise, none more so than their mother. Their first days were tenuous despite their ongoing bluster and ability to set off alarms. Slowly but surely they grew stronger daily until they could finally stable enough to be held.

“Can you take another picture, love? I want to remember this.” Claire asked. She nestled both wiggly girls to her chest with the biggest smile Jamie had ever seen. The nursing staff had explained that skin to skin contact helped the preemies learn how to regulate their temperature as well as helped the healing process. He just knew his children needed their parents’ touch.

“Och, quit hogging our daughters!” Jamie teased. “I need at least one _mo gràdh_. I've even unburdened myself of my shirt.”

Claire just continued smiling as he gingerly picked up Julia then sat in the rocking chair pushed next to hers. They sat, patted nappy covered bums, and talked about how incredibly lucky they were to have four smart, strong willed daughters. 

“It's nothing I'd ever imagined my life would be, Jamie.” Claire murmured. 

“Oh, aye?” he replied.

“You've made it so much better!”


	7. No Tea Party Like a Fraser Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked: "Cuddle prompt: with rain outside"

It had been raining all day so instead of adventures outside Faith and Bree were stuck inside Lallybroch. They had planned to wear their fancy dress fairy costumes to their favourite picnic spot to have a tea party. Instead, they were sitting on the floor of their Da’s library listening to him talk. Normally they’d be eager to learn more about mermaid mythology but not when they should be eating petit fours with edible ball bearings on them.

“The Hyades were daughters of Hyas and Boeotia,” Jamie explained. “And they were nymphs. Nymphs are spirits of nature, beautiful maidens like yourselves, who lived in places like trees and water. Ancient Greeks used to say that when it rained it was the sisters crying.”

Faith frowned as she raised her hand. “ _Why were they so sad, Da?_ “she signed. “ _I don’t want the beautiful ladies to be sad!_ ”

The correct answer was that they were mourning their father’s death. Unfortunately he hadn’t expected his six year old to ask such a hard hitting question. His wife would call this a “learning experience”.

Bree’s bottom lip began to quiver while her father struggled to think of an answer to appease them. She was the most sensitive four year old he had ever known, this is why his reply had to be succinct.

“They were sad,” Jamie gestured and spoke at the same time. “because they wanted a wee cheetie so badly but their Da was allergic.”

Both girls were gobsmacked. The very same thing happened to their cousins!

“ _Oh! I would cry if we couldn’t have Adso, Da!_ " Bree signed. “I love, love, love him!”

Claire walked into the room carrying a fussy baby. She sat in the rocking chair to nurse him. “Teething again, I’m afraid.” she half yawned. “He took a short nap but that was it.”

Faith quickly scampered over to give her mother a kiss. “ _Can we have a tea party now, Mama? We have been so patient. Right, Da?_ “

“ _Yes you have, love_.” he agreed. “ _Now let’s get everything we need while your Mam feeds the baby. Let’s go!_ ”

Jamie, Faith, and Bree returned laden with all the accouterments needed for an inspired affair. Jamie lay down a large green blanket then set the filled picnic basket beside it on the floor. Place settings were arranged by the girls while Claire gave direction.

Faith sat in front of her mother and the baby, Bree in front of her father. Claire leaned over happily to set her head on his shoulder. He winked at her in response.

“Not a bad Mother’s Day, eh Sassenach?”

“Best one so far, love.” she replied. “Most assuredly.”


	8. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt - "I totally agree that there’s a urgent need for fluff-and you’re accepting that cuddle prompts?? How about 24 & 30, with 25 thrown into the middle??" from @bkst-tutu1b. I hope you like it!

It was a full moon over Edinburgh which meant Claire was expecting strange things to happen during her shift in A & E. Last month they had an entire mother's group show up with food poisoning after buying sushi on Gumtree. The month before that they had several dog handlers at the SKC Championship get into a massive brawl. She did not, however, expect to be locked in the supply closet with a strapping, handsome Highlander wearing a kilt. 

When you worked in a hospital you learned to take advantage of lulls to restock whatever you would potentially need which is why she was even in the old part of the wing. It was cold, poorly insulated and drafty - perfect for squirrelling things away but not the best place for Claire at the moment. Her brain, when not focused on her patient, was fixated on her leaving for Magaluf in less than 48 hours. This was precisely why she forgot the key she would need when the heavy ancient door shut and locked while she was grabbing what she needed. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” she exclaimed. “I swear something always happens right before I take a holiday!”

Claire kicked the door a few times as she yelled every expletive she knew. It helped. She began to calm down and look for her mobile when she heard a voice behind her laugh. 

“Bloody hell! Now I'm hallucinating voices!” she giggled. One of the other nurses

“Sounds like an issue you need to work out, Sassenach.” a deep voice boomed. 

Claire’s shrill scream filled the air for an entire minute before she felt a large hand clamped over her mouth. She turned sideways to see an imposing figure with an arm in a rudimentary sling. Her years of martial arts lessons were running through her head as she estimated his height and weight.

The stranger spoke again, “And now my ears are bleeding! I thought you medical types took a Hippocratic oath to do no harm?” he asked. 

“Mmmph mmmph mmmmph!” 

His eyes widened at her creative cursing, “Oh, aye? I don't think that's physically possible. Do you go to confession with that mouth?” he gasped.

They glared at each other until he called a truce. He promised to take his hand away on the condition that she wouldn't yell again. Claire shrugged but refused to meet his eyes. As he began to pull away she pushed his arm out of the way then focused all her strength to hit opposite shoulder. A loud crack echoed off the walls as the pair stood motionless.

“That's the business!” he sighed. “I think you knocked it back into place, Sassenach. _Tapadh leat_.”

“Bollocks.”

He extended his right arm to shake her hand. “Jamie. Jamie Fraser. Pleased to meet you.”

She took it as she rolled her eyes. It was becoming obvious he didn't realise they were trapped until someone would come looking for her.

“Claire Beauchamp. Idiot nurse.” she said curtly. “These old doors automatically lock when they close and I left they key at the desk. You better bundle up Jamie Jamie Fraser because we're in for a wait.”

His face fell. 

“Big plans before you dislocated your shoulder?” Claire quipped. It had taken her a while to see that he was in full formal regalia. For some reason she kept staring at his knees, wondering why she couldn't look away.

“My sister’s wedding reception up the road.” he sighed. “I got kicked by one of the horses pulling her carriage to Mass, which is why I was here.”

Claire rubbed her arms and her teeth began to chatter. She regretted volunteering to get the long list of supplies everyone would eventually need. He wasn't bad company but if she didn't freeze to death she was leaving the country with another man in a few days. 

“You're here, in this c-c-closet, because of a horse?” she laughed. “Now that is a very talented h-h-horse!”

Jamie flung a nearby blanket over Claire’s shoulders, pulled her closer, and enveloped her in a hug. She was startled at first but decided not to complain when she began warming up. He heard her exhale loudly as she wrapped her arms around him to return the favor. 

“How are you not freezing your arse off?” she demanded. “I think I'm several degrees from frostbite and you're as warm as a potbellied stove!”

He narrowed his eyes and mimed looking around, “It's the kilt. It's imbued with special powers.” 

Claire snorted as she laughed, looking to see how long it would take him to crack. He kept his face serious as he returned her intense gaze.

That was the moment they both leaned in to kiss each other. The air was buzzing as the kisses started to escalate but before either could get to handsy, the door miraculously opened.

The on-call doctor stood in the doorway with the necessary key in his hand. 

“Nurse Beauchamp! Excellent job of finding our runaway, you should be commended on your tenacity.” 

Jamie and the startled young woman did their best to stifle their laughter, stepping out of the closet with all that she needed. 

“Thank you, sir!” she said seriously. “Now come along Mr. Fraser you need to get a clean bill of health before you can be discharged.” 

The couple made a hasty exit, returning to the heated area of the hospital where they exchanged mobile numbers. Thankfully, their next date was much longer with no locked supply closets involved.


	9. Sated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received a prompt from @thenameismg on tumblr -
> 
> 10 - Totally romantic  
> 11 - Post coital  
> 27 - First cuddle
> 
> It wasn't easy but I think I pulled it off! (BA DUM DUM!)

Though Claire and Jamie had been dating officially, whatever that meant, for several months that hadn’t spent much time together in the flesh. Whether it was work, illness, or acts of an unseen deity they hadn't done much more than text or speak on their mobile. Both wholeheartedly agreed that this travesty should come to an end immediately. The dates were marked on their respective calendars, their workplaces approved time off, and their holiday booked. 

Jamie had taken care of all the details, much to Claire's delight. He had declined to even divulge their destination, he’d only hinted that she should pack several changes of formal clothes and her passport. They threw themselves into their professional lives, focusing their energy to keep their minds diverted until their time together. Despite their best efforts, time seemed to drag by making both glad when the day finally arrived. 

When Jamie arrived at Claire’s flat she let out a loud high pitched scream when she saw the car he hired for the drive. 

“It's absolutely gorgeous!” she squealed. “I might just cry it's so beautiful.”

“I told you I would arrange it all, right?” he beamed. “I want to make sure my girlfriend is spoilt on her holiday since she very much deserves it!”

Their journey to the airport was filled with Claire's dozens of questions about their unknown destination. He was seconds from caving when they arrived at the parking garage.

She tried to stifle her giggles while Jamie checked the car in at the rental kiosk. To entertain herself while he signed the paperwork the young nurse continued her line of attack, only to receive cheeky replies. 

“Ooh! I almost had you there! Admit it.”

He just smiled until they crossed through the automatic doors and he handed their tickets to her. It didn’t take long before her eyes got big as saucers after she read their intended location.

“P-P-Paris?” she choked out. “It’s been my dream for as long as I can remember! You’re lucky we’re in a public place or I’d kiss you until you blush.”

“I’ll hold you to that when we’re alone at our B & B.” Jamie purred. 

XXXXxxxXXXX

When they finally did get to their accommodations they both made good on their promises. Soon after their bags hit the floor, they did as well. It began with Claire on tiptoes, holding Jamie's face in her hands while she thanked him over and over with kisses. 

“You need to tell me…” he murmured. “because I've never..” Jamie knew in theory what he wanted to give and receive but not precisely how to achieve the goal. His body felt like it was humming but had no idea how to act next. 

“I trust you with my body. Do you trust me with yours?” she asked softly. “Just promise that you'll always be honest, I need that.”

He nodded. “Yes. To everything.”

Both Jamie and Claire thought they’d always remember this first time together because they felt every emotion. He was surprised when a simple touch to her lower back made both their bodies react. She was angry when he criticised his lacking sexual knowledge. They both laughed when his immediate response to his first climax was to thank her. But what sparked the best memories was just being physically close to one another, feeling the heat of someone they loved.

The room seemed very quiet after so much heated activity Jamie spooked when he heard Claire’s stomach growl, which in turn jarred her enough to fall onto the floor. After their fit of giggles passed they got themselves comfortably settled in bed, agreeing to call room service immediately.

“I am ravenous.” Claire said. “How about you?”

When he didn’t respond she turned to see him grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. He did enjoy the chest slap he received but they’d get back to that later, now was the time to order dinner.

“I’m going to need the steak dinner with everything.” Jamie quickly replied. “I didn’t know my body would feel like it’s run a marathon! And you?”

“I am going to try the _steak frites_ I’ve heard so much about! Then I’m going to need some macaron for pudding.”

She noticed that he just kept smiling as he looked into her eyes. She kissed his temple and moved to lay his head on her chest. “Thank you. So much, Jamie. You’ve made me feel like the only woman in the world.” she murmured.

“And to me, _mo chridhe_ you are.”


End file.
